The overhead traveling vehicle system is used for transporting articles utilizing an overhead space in a clean room or the like. As the increase in the scale of semiconductor factories or the like, the scale of the overhead traveling vehicle systems have been increased. As a result, some systems utilize, e.g., 100 or more overhead traveling vehicles. In order to smoothly operate the large scale system, it is important to fully carry out the maintenance of the overhead traveling vehicles, and minimize differences between the overhead traveling vehicles. In the conventional systems, though it is known that a lifter for elevating and lowering the overhead traveling vehicle is provided in part of the traveling route for carrying out the maintenance of the overhead traveling vehicle on the ground, it cannot be said that the importance of the maintenance has been considered sufficiently.